Bittersweet Blood
by littlextruffles
Summary: May gets poisoned by eating an apple. Then she awakes in a supernatural world, Serenia where all sorts of mosters and beast live but the strange thing is that she's a vampire. Many shippings but mainly contestshipping.


M'kay guys the disclaimer...I do not own any Pokemon or the characters.

* * *

Chapter One,

The Cursed Apple

* * *

"Hey!..Max!..A little help here,"May shouted quite annoyed not because of her irritating brother but the VERY early planned Halloween party. It was all because of

that sister of Misty's, Shannon who didn't want to miss her precious time of the year all because of her going to a _freakin'_ school camp on the spooky day of the

month. May was definitely certain she would totally despise Halloween when it 'actually' came around..6 months from now.

"MAX!," she roared, all red and fuming smoke out of her nose. May was now at her 'deadly' mode. Max appeared huffing since he had sprinted up the flights of

stairs, it wasn't the best time to tease his sister, right now of all times.

"Yeah?,"he questioned trying to look as innocently as possible, he could see a slight change in her look but then she gave a ghastly scowl. Max laughed nervously

as he slowly stepped back a few paces away from her personal bubble.

"What took you so long?," she asked quite evilly with that smirk spread across her face.

"Uhh..helping mum,"Max stuttered, he knew he failed miserably at the lie he had just said.

Mays eyebrow furrowed,"but she's not here.." He could see a smile on her face.

"Could the super freakin' smart pokemon nerd, Max Maple possibly be lying," she was giggling now.

"At least she's not scowling now," Max muttered quietly so his sister couldn't hear.

"So what is it?," he asked trying to be polite from her last comment.

"Well could you get me a glass of water..pretty please,"May asked while battering her lashes while Max sweat-dropped..that's all she wanted.

* * *

May's chocolaty hair curled at the tips and stopped at her waist, her eyes were the same old sapphire twinkle, and her lips were painted to a bright shade of

cherry red with a few streaks ending at the end of her chin, to resemble blood. Fake fangs were placed in her mouth, obviously she was going to dress as one of

the most beautiful and immortal being..a vampire. Splodges of white powder covered her face making her just a tad bit too pale. A cape was tied around her neck

and stopped at her knees. She wore an dark purplish spaghetti strapped top and a matching mini skirt. Around her neck was a ebony black choker tightly fitting

her and at the centre a cute 'chibi' bat hung. For shoes she quickly slipped on some gladiators, indigo in colour.

"Umm May, here's your water,"Max said as he handed her the glass.

May smiled,"Thanks Max"

"What are you again,"she questioned as she gave him a puzzled look. Max muttered a curse under his breath, _how many times have I told her this.._

"I'm a raven, you know that black..,"Max answered hopefully for the last time.

"Oh yeah,"May replied as she remembered asking him a while ago,"You told me," Max wore all black and looked freakishly 'gothy'. Outside was was a blend of pinks

and purples meaning it was dusk.

"Hey kid you better get going,"Norman yelled from downstairs. He was right, the party was going to start soon. They both rushed down, May tripping and falling on

the last couple of stairs.

"Don't be too late,m'kay?,"Norman mumbled while he hugged them both.

"Byeeeee dad!,"May giggled while she skipped along.

"Bye dad!,"Max yelled while he ran to catch up with his childish sister. The passer by's gave them both odd looks but mostly Max. Some boys gawked at May

skipping.

"M-m-may! watch out!,"Max yelled. It was too late she had literally bumped into her jerk-like, grass headed rival/friend, Drew.

* * *

"Oww",May winced, groaning at the pain. She looked below to see she was lying on top of Drew, immediately she blushed and got up while dusting herself up.

She turned her head to avoid humiliation, he had sure changed but not that much.

"Oh look, this isn't a surprise, your like...16? and still your a clumsy, childish girl knocking people down randomly as you bump into them."Drew sneered as he done

one of his famous hair flips followed by a cocky smile.

"W-well at least I'm not a cocky bastard,"May retorted while Drew smiled quite amused, he just thought she looked so darn cute when she got angry or said

something wrong.

"A cocky bastard?," Drew repeated trying to look angelic.

"Well first of all you tease me, then you show of your ribbons and trophies then.."she continued but she was dazed when she was pulled into a bear hug, his

muscular arms wrapped around her and his head rested on hers.

"I'm sorry May..,"he spoke huskily. _Damn he's such a flirt_. He let go to see May blushing wildly, it was now that she realised what he was wearing. He wore a black

short-sleeved top showing his muscular build, black pants, a cape but what caught May's eyes were the fangs placed in his pearly white teeth.

"Your a vampire?!?!..b-but I'm a vampire,"May was getting angry, quite pissed off actually.

"Does that bother you?,"Drew spoke calmly looking away from her.

"YES!??!,"She was deadly again..,"I told everyone..including YOU that no one else but me was going to dress as a vampire,"May growled.

"Oh, really?..sorry I must have forgotton,"he lied, he then flicked a delicate rose in the air as May caught it.

"Uhh..guys?..hello?..we better get going,"Max interrupted a special moment (stupid clueless Max..gah).

"Yeah we should,"Drew agreed as the three headed to the party, people shot awkward glances at them, then they were then chased by their fans MANY times

until they were safe inside the Waterflower's residence.

* * *

Misty's house was quite large,three stories and obviously they had a giant pool where some water pokemon lazed around. Giant coconut tree's enshrouded the

house, streamers were drooped at every place possible and some lights sparkled in the mauve sky. Paper bats hung down from the verandah and jack-o-lanterns

were placed around the garden. Max reached out for the door and opened it while it made a loud '_creak'_ to reveal people they met before all chatting together but

one caught their eyes, of course the dreaded beast, Harley! (Bwahahaha yush, Harley ish here). Harley, who was like 18? was dressed as an elf mumbling

something like,"Oh yeah, shake that booty in the air..,", Misty was nearby mingling, she was dressed as a mermaid with her long carroty hair down her left

shoulder. Dawn was a witch, making some strange cackling noises and next to her was Paul, dressed as a wizard..._coincidental huh?. _Brendan and his now called

'new' best friend, Kenny were chatting, Brendan was some sort of fire monster and Kenny was a yetti. Brock was obviously flirting with Lucy..(thats whe Max got his

hands prepared..XD), he was a grass monster and Lucy was a succubus. Ash was a water beast, and he was chatting to his rival Gary who was a werewolf. Daisy

(Gary's little sister) as an elf and Professor Oak who was a druid stood in a corner with Duplica who was a succubus as well.

"Woah...,"May said quite surprised to see everyone.

"It's not that great,"Drew scoffed while Max sweat-dropped.

"You haven't changed a bit, Drew,"Max said while May giggled.

"Neither have you, little..twirp,"Drew replied quite uncertain of what he said.

"Hey..,"Max whined but was interupted by one of Shannon's announces.

"Guys we're just about to start the games so start gettin' ready soon,".

"Oh goody,"May commented enthusiastically.

* * *

May walked over to her friends who were sitting outside, their legs dipped in the pool, Misty and Dawn.

"Hey May!,"Misty greeted happily.

"That rhymes too!,"Dawn joked although she was terrible at it, May raised her eyebrow.

"Nice costumes guys,"May commented looking at Misty's mermaid tail then moving on to Dawn's cute witch outfit.

"Thanks,"they said in harmony pretending to look flattered. Misty and Dawn had been May's best friends for ages, like from pre-school. They've been to the same

primary school, middle school and now high school. Although Misty going to university with her firends like Brock and Lucy.

"Hey May, why is Drew dressed as a vampire even after that long speech you gave us,"she exaggerated 'long' while Misty smirked because she thought she might

be knowing what was going on.

"Hmphh..I don't know,"May replied giving Misty the 'dagger eye stare' which made her stop smirking.

"Wonder why Paul is a wizard and Ash is a water beast..huh?,"May giggled, this time Misty and Dawn looked at eachother and nodded as they pushed her into the

pool.

"Heey! guys, well it's time for sweet ole' revenge,"May smiled as she pulled the two in as well. They were all splashing around until Paul came in not surprised since

_it_ was normal for them to act this way,"The games started". Dawn blushed as she got out, all drenched and soaked, Misty and May both smiled at this. Inside were

barrels for everyone filled with water, Shannon came around plopping five apples into each.._man they sure have a lot of apples_. It was obvious what they were going

to play...The bobbing apple game.

"Yay!,"Dawn cheered cutely, a bit like a cheer leader. May sighed, she absolutely hated this horrible game, I mean theres no candy.

"You'll do good in this game May, with those fangs of yours,"Misty comforted,"But ya' never beat me,"she smirked as she poked her tongue out.

"Your on!,"May growled.

* * *

People took turns trying to get as many apples as possible. May store at the barrel and dunked her head in trying to scavenge for an apple. _CRUNCH!_ Success.

She lifted her head out but she felt awfully dizzy and a bit faint..

"May, you okay?,"Dawn questioned worriedly. May hit the floor, hard. Everyone gasped and panicked.

"Some call the _god damn _ambulance!,"Shannon shouted, while Drew quickly dialed the number.

...The last words in the normal world..for now

* * *

Okay guys, this story, I got some of the ideas from Rosario+Vampire and Twilight..like a succubus, I mean i didn't know what it was until I read Rosario+Vampire.

The next chapter is really what the summary is about soooo remeber too..

**~ReViEw~**

Drew-Thats right folks review like you've never reviewed before..

Everyone except Drew-'o.O

Me-Thats one OOC-ish Drewsy


End file.
